Do You Remember
by Audrey Noxy
Summary: Bella is a very powerful being. Even when she was little she could do things. Now after the Cullens and her brother left her. She is back to where it all started.
1. The Begginning

Note: I do not own twilight and everything in New Moon happened. The Cullens already left.

Adriane POV

How could he just leave me like that? Didn't I mean more to him? If I ever see him again I am going to kill him! But why didn't I tell him my secret. Because multiple people are after you and want your power so would kill him to get to you. Yea right and I dated Adonis. Arguing with myself, and people tell me I'm not crazy. Are you sure you're not crazy you sound a bit to me. GO AWAY! "I need to get out of here and stop pretending I'm human." I whispered to myself. From there I started planning my escape. After some cleaning and packing I found a necklace. It was engraved A+J. (Her real name is Adriane. She lied about her name to keep hiding.)When I placed it into my palm I was sucked into a vision of the past. It was a vision of my past.

I saw me fighting, killing, and kissing JASPER! Then it all came back to me. When I was in the newborn wars, killing and fighting so many newborns, and being with Jasper. I was so in love and happy. Then it all came together. Why Edward left, Alice's disgust toward Jasper and love towards Edward. God bless all my powers. You see I am a sponge. I absorb other powers and when I get them they automatically grow to their most powerful. Now I can control the elements, read minds, see the future, past, and present, feel emotions, I'm telepathic, I have all of the Volturi's powers, I am a lie detector, I can teleport, I can blow things up, freeze thing, levitate myself and objects, shape shift into anything, tell what power you have, I can get pregnant and in pregnant other women, and have mind control. The Volturi no nothing of me, but if they did I would be in big trouble. When I finished packing I put my bags in my black Aston martin. I erased the town's memory of me and the Cullens. I wouldn't want them to come back and put two and two together. Without a second glance back I sped out of there like I had Freddy Krueger on my tail. James was never really scary. Had Edward not shown up I could have finished him, but Edward wanting to be superman almost got me killed.

It is pretty funny being the most feared vampire in the world seeing as I was even better than Jasper. Jasper. I miss him so much. He meant and still means the world to me.

~~~~~~~~A+J~~~~~~~400 Years Later~~~~~~A+J~~~~~~~

It has been 400 years since Edward left me and I remembered my past. It still hurts to think of Jasper. I have no feelings toward Edward. Only hate. I hate him and Alice for the way they controlled me and Jasper. I could care less if they jumped off a cliff and really 'died'. Right now I am in my Aston driving back to where it all started. Too bad I didn't get a vision that would have made me turn around and run for the hills at the time. I already enrolled myself in school and would start Monday. That gave me two days to unpack and get settled. That wouldn't be a problem seeing as I was much faster, smarter, and had better senses than any other supernatural being. I pulled up to my house and admired my work. I designed my house. It was 5 stories high, with a nice brown colored front and back. When you walked in the living room was to your right and a window seat was to your left.

In the living room there are multiple couches and seats that made a dome shape around the TV. Behind the window seat was a spiral staircase that led upstairs. Opposite if the staircase was a hallway that led to a fully stocked kitchen and a dining room with a table that could fill almost fourteen people. The second floor consisted of 4 bedrooms. 2 on each side. The bedrooms were completely furnished with beds etc... All rooms came with a personal bathrooms and closets. The third floor was the same. The fourth floor was different. On that floor was my music room, my recording studio, my library, and my art studio. The fifth floor was simple. It was my bedroom. I would just call it the attic. My room had my king sized bed, my desk, my walk in closet, and fully and completely furnished bathroom. All the rooms were different colors. Mine was my favorite, black and purple. Other rooms were blue, brown, green, red, and black. The bathrooms were colors I thought looked good with the room colors.

Unpacking and getting into routine took all my time away and before I knew the sun was starting to come up. With that revelation I went to go take a shower.

When I got out it was 7 o'clock. I went straight to my closet and picked out a really cute and sexy outfit. I picked out thigh length purple shirt, black leggings, black gladiator heels, and a black biker jacket. For accessories I picked out skull earrings, purple ripped gloves, my lip ring, my tongue ring, I put my belly button ring in though no one was going to see it, and black and purple bracelets on both arms for when I take my coat off. I didn't put any make up on and left my hair its natural black, straight, sleek, and shiny way. I didn't want to cover my silver greyish eyes so didn't put on contacts or change the color. I got on my red Harley and left to school with ten minutes left. When I got there I had five minutes left with my driving because I lived for speed. Since I wanted to make an entrance I pulled off my helmet and flipped my hair in a way -an only a sexy biker chick like me could pull off- way. I heard hearts speed up, intakes of breath and the dirtiest of thoughts. Some from jealous girls thinking about killing and gutting me, psychoses, and guys saying there're going to screw me and be my boyfriend by the end of the week. W.E. the only person I'm getting with is JASPER! As soon as the thought crossed my mind I saw something that would have given me a heart attack had I still been human. It was a silver Volvo. Quickly regaining my composure, when I really stopped for two seconds and my expression had been blank, I walked in school and went to class.

Everything was going fine up until lunch. Turns out I have a Cullen or multiple Cullens in all my classes. When I got to the lunch room i grabbed my lunch and went straight to my table. I sat alone. It wasn't because I had no friends; pfft I could have the whole school if I wanted. I just didn't let anyone sit here with me. Apparently the Cullens didn't get the memo. They walked in together. They grabbed their 'food', or as I like to call it props, and sat next to me. That's when the conversation started up.

They stared at me like they were waiting for me to say gotcha. Like they were just waiting for me to magically disappear. HELL NO! They kept staring so I broke the silence by yelling "What?" That seemed to snap them out of it. Then Emmett spoke first and the one thing that blew my heart to pieces. "Do you remember?" My answer was simple as I shielded him and Jasper's mind from Edward. "Yes, I do." With that I got up, walked away, and went home.

I'm a hundred percent sure Emmett's siblings had no idea what we were talking about. That used to be a thing with me and my brother. When he would come home late or from hunting, and I was scared, he would just say 'do you remember' and it would all be better. I would remember all the 'I love you', the 'I'll miss you', and the 'I'm coming back'. He just never did. My brother knew of what I could do. He was the one who would convince me I wasn't a freak of nature and waste of space while I was alive. I guess the way he looked at Jasper and noticed the way he was looking at me that we are mates. I ran into the forest leaving my bike. I could hear him running after me, but I couldn't bring myself to care or stop. Then I felt something crash into me. He must have jumped to grab me. Instead of just rolling and stopping we rolled down a hill. When I got up I tried to make a break for it but he caught my arm, pulled himself up, and forced me to look at him. "Dri how, when, I can't believe it's really you." "Yea it's really me good job figuring that out Sherlock. Way to go." "What's wrong?" "You want to know what's wrong. My older brother abandoned me. He left when I told him he wasn't going to come back, but did he listen. No, he wanted to be super man and go stop the bear. The one that would take you away from me. Did you ever think of me? Do you think of me when you go hunting? It was brutal being alone. I had NO ONE to turn to. I was all ALONE!

But no, Emmett has to be superman right? Emmett had to go and stop the bear and be a hero? What the fuck Em, you think I wasn't bullied because you were 'dead'. That gave them the perfect chance. No one cared you were dead. They still bullied and abused me. I grew up with the worst life because Emmett decides he's going to save the world. I cried every night while you were gone. Mom left me dad when you died. Dad started getting drunk to 'ease' his pain. Pfft yea right. He did it just to make sure he forgot all the other nights. You were the first person I ever cried for. I didn't cry when mom left. I didn't cry when our aunt died. Finally when I do what you ask. I show emotion. You go and leave me. I was hysterical. I felt the pain. I heard your thoughts. I screamed when the bear would claw at you. Did you ever care about my feelings?" "WHAT!" He roared. "I have always cared about your feelings. I wanted to protect to you. You were and still are the most important person in my life." "Then why'd you leave then. The only thing your leave did for me was kill me on the inside. You know what Emmett I done with listening. Go tell your story to someone who hasn't been waiting years to hear it, I'm out. Peace".

Just as I started to run away it started raining. "Shit!" I felt my brother grab my arm. I tried to fight him but he was too strong. He pulled me into the hug that always made me feel safe. After a while I gave up and hugged him. I don't know how long we stayed like that, just hugging. All I know is it could have lasted forever. I had finally gotten my brother back. "What a way to finally make up? In the rain and soaking wet. I missed you...don't you ever do that again." "I won't, but just don't run from me. Got it?" I saluted him and said "got it captain." After our little mushy moment we went back to my place. We hung out and talked. I stayed away from the topic of after he left. I could see he wanted to know, but I knew I just may never tell him and that is something he will have to live with. We spent the whole day together when the sun came up. We did everything we use to. I wish I had known he was going to go home to chaos.

Emmett POV

After I spent the day with my little sis I decided to go home. When I got there mom ran right up to me and gave me a hug that could almost put mine to shame. I said almost. Then my wife came down.

I went to give her a kiss but she backed away from me. Her face turned into a sneer. "What's wrong babe?" "You wreak Emmett." She sounded pissed off. What the hell is going on here? "Did I do something wrong?" She growled at me and lifted her hand. It was the bracelet I gave Adriane on her birthday. I couldn't believe she still wore it. How did she get it? "Surprised I have it? I found it when I went to go get my HUSBAND! But guess what I see. GUESS! I see my husband screwing some chick down a hill!" By now the whole family was watching us. I am so glad Dri blocked my mind. I had to get that bracelet back to Dri. We both had one that we gave to each other. I gave her the bracelet and she gave me a chain, but I was not about to tell Rose that. It is none of her damn business. "Rose give me that back". "Why so you can go give it back. No, I will not give it back. You're supposed to faithful to me." After she said that she did the one thing that pissed me OFF! She put the bracelet in her hand and crushed it to pieces. "What the fuck Rose! Why the hell did you do that? I quickly picked up the pieces and started for the door. "If you walk out that door I will never sleep with you again!" I stopped just like she wanted me to. "Now close the door and- "I can live with that." I reopened the door walked out and left my shocked family behind for I don't know how long?I started to run back to Dri's house to give her the bracelet she dropped but stopped when i heard six pairs of feet coming up behind me. I turned around and stopped to look at them. "Well, what do you want?" I saw Edward step forward like he was damn superman. I was still pissed at what he did to Jasper and my 'lil' sis. "Where are you going Emmett?" Rosalie stepped up and answered, "Probably going to see the woman he is cheating on me with!" "I have no comment towards that." All of a sudden we heard a voice ask "What the hell is going on here?"

Chapter 11 (J, C, E, A, and E pov)

Oh my god. She is even more beautiful than Rosalie!

(A Pov)

Emmett just left to go home and I decided to take a nice shower to calm my nerves. After i read for a few hours I went to my studio and recorded some songs. I was just about to sing one more song and go to bed but I heard some yelling outside my house. Now I being me has super hearing even better than a vampire so you must bear with me when I say it was some loud yelling, well to me it was. When I walked outside the first thing I said was "What the hell is going on here?" When I got out of the brush the first thing I noticed was the whole Cullen family outside my house. The second thing I noticed was that i was only in a tank top very short shorts and black heels.

Remembering that they don't know I know them i walked over to Emmibear and whispered in his ear knowing full well that could hear me and asked. "Emmiebear who are all these people in my backyard?" Then the blonde girl started to freak out. "What did you just call him? I am the **ONLY** one that can call him that!" "Look sweetie I don't know who the fuck you are and I don't care to find out, but you need to know I have been calling him that since he was three. So BACK THE FUCK OFF!" "Wait, you knew Emmet when he was three?" "Yes, did I not just state that? Now you need to get off my property before I" "Before you what, get your parents out here?" "Actually I won't need my parents out here, I will just call the cops and say you trespassed and tried to kill me. Throw in a few fake tears and you will all be headed downtown. Don't test me Barbie."

Carlisle thought to step in because I thought I was going to have to rip some hairs out to get the information properly in. "Um, I am sure we can discuss this calmly." "What is there to discuss I don't know you, but here you are arguing on the side of my house." Emmett piped in from there. "Why don't we go inside and talk about this." "Dri can they come in and sit down please. We won't argue on the side of the house anymore." The joke made me feel better. I laughed and when I looked at him I could tell he was trying to use the puppy eyes on me. Pfft I invented those things. "Alright they can come in for a little. I want to get back to what I was doing." "Now, what did you happen to be doing?" "If you're lucky than maybe one day I will show you what I do." "Show him anything and I will shove it down your throat."

I stepped toward her but she was like, "Touch me and I will call the cops "Emmibear please just give me five minutes in the bathroom with her, I'll set her straight. Just five minutes." "Touch me and **I will** call the cops. I can get them here in five minutes." "That is fine. That means I have four to whip your ass" I stepped toward her and she flinched. I started to walk back and I saw they weren't following so I through over my shoulder "You coming?" Once we sat down there was this really awkward silence. Then at the same time Emmett and me both said awkward slowly. We found it so funny we fell off the couch laughing. I stopped laughing before he did so I had to help him up. Trying to help him up sent me into a whole new round of laughing. Of course I knew I could help him up but they didn't so I couldn't. When we finally calmed down I asked Emmett what he was doing. He told me how he was planning to stay here because he didn't want to be around anyone. I joked around saying that's the only reason he loves me. I started to fake cry and scream where is the love. We started cracking up again but stopped when the Cullens just stared at us. I could tell this was going to be a long conversation.


	2. Just Explaining

**I just wanted to let everyone understand what I was saying. Bella is really Adriane. Adriane was in the vampire wars with Jasper and the younger sister to Emmett. But because she is so different from other vampires she lost some memory of her past. All she remembered was that she was a vampire and her gifts. I will later reveal why and how she forgot. Don't worry I am already working on the next chapter. Thanks for hanging in there. ;}**

**Audrey**


	3. Ground Rules

The Cullens kept staring at us so I being me yelled "what the hell are you all staring at!" When no one answered I looked at my brother and "I don't have clothes for you but I do have a spare room for you to relax in. We'll need to get clothes for you for when you stay. Do you want to go get some clothes to put in your room? We can go shopping tomorrow for your furniture and whatever else you might need." "That sounds cool. So, do you have a car so we can go pick up my stuff?" "Of course, follow me."

I took him to my huge garage that held my BMW, my Jeep, my Nissan, and my motorcycle. My BMW was an onyx black, with two doors, built in GPS, and did I mention the new version for the x6. I modified my engine to go over 200 miles per hour. My Jeep was a silver, high wheeled beauty. My Nissan was also silver and the new Sentra version. Last but not least was my baby. It was a white and black, bottom up motorcycle. **It** was my baby.

"Damn sis, looks like someone has been busy." I knew they had a bit of a bumpy road and Emmett kept eyeing my Jeep so I threw the keys to him and told him to lead the way. It was so funny watching him jump to my car because of his excitement. But of course I had to set some ground rules so my baby would be safe. "Now look Emmett I know you're excited but there're some ground rules. If your feet are muddy I don't care how you do it but you better wipe your feet before getting in my car. Another rule is no scratches. All my cars are customary painted and I find one scratch, I will take the thing that makes you a man. Last rule, you can drive as fast as you want but when you're with me never drive slow, got it!"

He was so excited all he did was nod. I looked out the window and saw the only Cullen that was still there. Jasper. I knew he knew who I was to him. He knew I was his mate. I knew I loved him with all my heart and soul. But I wasn't sure if he still loved me. I mean what if he was still in love with Alice. What would I do then? "Why don't you hop in? I see your family already headed home. Just come with us."

He nodded and got in my car. It was awkward till Emmett started the car. I watched both their faces while Emmett told me the story of why he came back and what happened at his house. I couldn't believe his wife; his mate would think that he would cheat on her. I stopped feeling bad when he told me how she broke my bracelet. I mean how dare her. That was a gift and all I had left from Emmett growing up.

Emmett pulled up to the house and all I could think was, 'it's been so long since I have been here.' I could hear his family already inside trying to act normal. I knew while here it may take a while to leave seeing as Rosalie is here. I wasn't worried about a fight. I looked human to them but Emmett knows the truth. The only reason Jasper knows is because this is how I really look. I just used my gift and gave my skin a warm color and a fake heartbeat. When we went inside I could already tell Rosalie was going to try and talk Emmett out of leaving. So I decided to sit and watch the show. Emmett told me to wait he would be down in a minute. I watched her climb the stairs after him and the family sit around as if expecting me to go up there and stop her.

I could hear her telling him she would leave him if he walked out the door. What I didn't hear was my brother stop packing. He must be really mad at her. I guess she realized this also because she stopped demanding and asked. I wasn't sure what might happen so I got up and went upstairs.


	4. Give Him Back

I already knew what door to go to because it was the only one, and loudest one, that had noise coming from it. I didn't know what to expect but I wasn't afraid.

When I got upstairs I walked right in the room. To say I was shocked by what I saw would be an understatement.

I walked in to my brother yelling at his wife. Not only that but he was holding her by her neck and in her face.

I don't even know when I stopped listening but the shit spouting out of his mouth could be heard by a blind man a mile away.

"_Look Rose you are my wife and I love you with all my heart but you need to pull whatever stick is up your ass out and realize that I would never cheat on you. Just because I look at another chick doesn't mean my thoughts are negative. Adriane is my sister, best friend, and the second most important girl in my life you being the first. She has always been there for me and you will not keep me from her because you're jealous. So I will say this once and once only. STOP BADMOUTHING MY SISTER!"_

I could feel my eyes watering up from his speech. I knew he loved me but ever since his disappearance I just thought he would leave as soon as his time was up here. I knew I had to fix this if just a little because I was not about to bring a crying brother home.

"_Emmett let her go. Apologize to her. You know better than to treat a lady like that no matter how much they deserve it. You were raised to respect a lady. Pack up we're leaving in no later than ten minutes."_

I watched him grab enough clothes for a week and I told him to go wait in the car. I knew he was going to protest but I gave him a glare that could make Satan run for the hills. Then I jumped to the sharks with a bleeding finger.

When I looked at Rosalie I saw ice in her stare but fire in her eyes. When she looked at me she looked as if she were bored but when she looked in my eyes I could see the burning hate hidden just beneath the icy surface.

"_Rosalie have a seat I'm going to give you a lesson on Emmett."_

I could tell she wanted to protest and kick me out of her room but the chance to learn something about Emmett she never knew overpowered the urge.

"_Rosalie my brother loves you-."_

"_You mean loved me."_

"_No Rosalie I mean loves you. When he came over my house today and I asked him how his life was going since we've seen each other. His first sentence and exact words were 'I'm married and in love."_

_He told me about his family and the beautiful love that stole his heart that he was proud to call his Rosie. He told me how you saved him in a way no one else could even dream of. _

_He said that even though your shopping trips are horrendous and can make the devil pee himself in fear that he loves them because he can show you off._

_My brother loves you Rosalie with all his heart. You need to understand though that I am his sister, which he also hasn't seen in years. He loves me a little less than he loves you. You mean more to him than you can imagine and yet you accuse him of cheating on you._

_Now I in no way feel bad for what has happened to you and him I just giving you a lesson in the feelings of Emmett. I am actually in a pretty pissed off mood because of you. You are the reason the only thing I had left of Emmett growing up is broken. Emmett gave me that bracelet as a gift._

_Now I am going to go home, take a shower, turn on the TV, and watch funny movies with my brother staying up to an ungodly our in your mother's eyes. _

_You are going to stay here and think about how you've hurt my brother and what you can do to gain back his forgiveness. Goodnight Rosalie."_

I could feel everyone on the house in shock. I guess they weren't expecting me to be nice. Oh well, I could care less. When I got to the car I could feel Emmett's sadness and knew this was going to be a long night if I didn't do something about it. So I went to my secret weapon, my Australian accent.

I started the car headed towards my house. When I knew I was out of hearing range of the Cullens I started the onslaught of jokes. They ranged from blonde joked, to yo mamma jokes, and even just plain making fun of **him** jokes. When we got back to the house I immediately got the munchies.

For the rest of the night we watched funny, scary, gory, and action movies. It was so funny to hear him point out who he thought was on steroids and who got boob jobs. For the rest of the night, it was pure bliss.

**Time Skip: Tomorrow at School**

When we pulled up to school in my BMW you could see the shock rolling off the Cullens. They left to quick. You could see everyone else was shocked even more than them.

One because no one had ever seen this car, two because Emmett wasn't at school but the rest of the Cullens were, and three because he was stepping out the car with me.

I guess Emmett wanted to be funny so he put his arm around my shoulders. His attempt worked when everyone almost passed out because they knew he was dating Rosalie but he had his arm around my waist.

It was weird, when you looked at the Cullens. Edward and Alice weren't happy because they didn't trust me, Rosalie was sad because Emmett was mad at her and was spending time with me, and Jasper was furious.

I didn't know why he was so mad. My only guess was he wished he had his arm around me. Eh oh well, he hasn't manned up enough to talk to me about what happened he get be mad when someone else (guys) put their arms around me. When we made it to the Cullens there was this awkward silence, so I did the smart thing. I threw Emmett to the hungry vampires with a gash in his leg that would not stop bleeding and got the hell outa doge.

"_Bye Emmett, love you!"_

I knew I shouldn't have done it but I didn't do crowds. I am not self-conscious in any way but I just didn't like people. They annoyed me to no end. I only had one friend. Her name was Arianna Kai. I used to call her Vendetta because she loved to be mean and was almost as bad and evil as me.

Vendetta and I used to get in and start so many fights it was hilarious. She was my best friend but we lost contact during the war. The trouble we got in could be in a world record book that is if we ever got caught. I missed her so much but the weirdest part was I could have sworn I just smelt her scent.

Going to first period was a bore. I sat there while all the girls sent me hateful looks and the boys trying to wink at me. Second period might've been even worse. The algebra teacher kept trying to catch me off guard with questions. It would have been fine if he wasn't also thinking of my in disgusting positions. I swear I wanted to gout his eyes out and make him swallow them.

By the time lunch came around I just wanted to ditch and go home. I walked into the lunch room and you could hear people stop talking and stare. I picked up my 'props' and went to a table by myself. Everyone started eating and I finally relaxed and started writing lyrics to a new song.

By the time I finished my song the Cullens had already come in and were waiting for me to look up. When I did they tried to signal me over but I nodded my head. I could see they wanted to come and see what was wrong but I just ignored them for the rest of lunch.

Biology went by smoothly if you don't count the fact that every single time I stopped writing or we had free time that he questioned every single aspect of my life trying and failing to get info on me. I really wanted to punch someone when I went to gym.

When gym was over I waited by my car for Emmett to get out of class. I was getting impatient when I knew for a fact I smelled that scent again. I could smell it coming from the forest. I dint know what to do. Did I want to risk missing my best friend and leave my brother to his wife and my car?

The answer hit me like a ton of bricks. Yes I did. So I put the key in the ignition and walked into the forest. I didn't know what to expect but I did know I was going to see my best friend. I was going to see Vendetta.

I walked into the forest sniffing the air slightly, on my guard. I didn't know what would happen when I saw her. We had been camping in the forest when I last saw her. I went to get some fire wood, came back, and she was gone.

We had just got in a fight so I assumed she left because she was mad at me. I stayed there the rest of the week but she never came back. She could always take care of herself so I wasn't worried. I just didn't think it was that big of a fight to leave over and never come back.

I could smell her scent getting stronger so I did want any other person would do. I started running. I finally came to this low land but I couldn't find anything or better anyone. When I finally sniffed the air it was too late. Some guy jumped down from the trees and tackled me. When I threw him off me it became a deadly fight.

I punched, kicked, even kneed at some point but he just kept coming. Somehow I gave him an opening and he kicked me into a tree. My head was fuzzy and I heard a snap. When I opened my eyes he was gone.

I dint know what to make of the hit and run attack but I did know I had to get to Emmett and make sure he was ok. There was only one itty bitty little problem with getting to them. When I showed up to tell Emmett at his house they weren't there. When I went home he wasn't there either. Now I was getting worried.

Everywhere I looked I could not find him. I couldn't find any of the Cullens. So I went home and tried to use my future telling problem to find out when they were getting. I knew they were going to get home in an hour and they were in the forest. Where I wasn't sure because it all looks the same to me seeing as it was the forest.

I never knew Forks' was so big, I mean come on the town is like a mile by itself. I searched everywhere I could but it was like they dropped off the grid. Finally when I knew they would all be home I went to their house.

Don't remember breaking down the door but was sure I did because when I looked over Emmett's shoulder when he spun I saw it on the floor with pieces of glass shards around it. I was so happy to be in his arms and was so worried.

That's when I noticed how glum everyone looked. It was also when I noticed the picture on the TV and the words under it. It was a picture of Jasper.

He was tied to a wall with chains. You could see he was pissed to be in that situation and I knew I was going to kill whoever did that to him. But what worried me the most was not the picture but the words under it.

'_We'll trade. Give us Adrianne and we'll give you back Jasper. Don't worry she'll know where to find us. For every day we wait. He lose a body part. In a week we'll put him back together and burn him alive. Say goodbye to your son. Can't wait to see you Adriane. Bye. _

I could feel everyone's stare on me but I didn't care. My mate was threatened. My mate was in danger. Someone was going to die and I was going to kill them. I knew exactly where to find them. I walked to the and without turning made them a promise.

"_I __**will**__ bring him back."_

I left without looking back. If only I knew that there was a camera recording and we were seeing it live. The camera broadcasting to their TV. That camera was going to show them a lot of things they didn't need to know.


	5. The Rescue

**Chapter 5**

**They Know**

**Adriane POV**

I jumped into my car and raced home. When I got in I started throwing things all over the place. I was mad-no I was furious! How dare someone take my mate! I knew I had to think about this carefully. I couldn't go in there and just kill anyone I saw even if that is all I wanted to do. No, I needed to think about the best way to get in and out without my mate and hopefully myself hurt.

I quickly packed a bag with clothes and enough money to get me to the end of the week. I'd have to ditch the bag when I got him. I also set up a hotel room that I would check into at the end of the week. It was a few states away so we couldn't be tracked.

I knew where I had to go but it would take me a week to get there. I'm hoping I get there and he is put together. I jumped in my BMW and started heading for Nevada, towards Ethan. My ex.

We were dating when I broke up with him because I had a vision of him proposing. I wasn't ready for that kind of commitment and he wasn't my mate so I couldn't lead him on like that. I mean yes I did like him but I was not in love with him. When he said I'd regret the day I left him I didn't think he was serious.

My guess is, he was turned into a vampire and created enough newborns to take down Jasper. I'm curious though as to how he controls them. He must have some gifted or an experienced one with him.

**Time Skip: Abandoned Warehouse**

After a little searching of the area I found a space that was cut off from the city I was in. I was dressed in all black to easily blend in with the shadows. I was in my black leather jacket, my black skinny jeans, and my black tai et moi round toe velvet wedge boot knee high winter boots. I made the wind start blowing against me so and snuck in so my scent wouldn't be detected.

The warehouse was pretty big on the inside but I just felt for Jasper's emotions because I was always so in tune with him. I felt him a floor under me and at the end of the hall, in the last door on the right.

I couldn't risk someone seeing me and alerting everyone I was here so teleporting was out of the question. But I could freeze them so I could get to the doors. So that's what I did.

I listened to see if anyone was coming up the stairs and I froze the floor. I snuck into the stairwell and got to the floor Jasper was on. I made sure the door to the staircase was closed when everyone unfroze and stuck my hand in the door to freeze this floor.

I slowly walked by all the vampires on the floor. When I got to the end of the hall and put my ear close to the door to hear if he was alone. Judging by the sound or lack of I was right. When I pushed open the door I wanted to close and kill everyone in sight five times over again.

He was put together but appeared life less. I felt like my mate died in here. His eyes were closed and his posture showed a man accepting his fate-giving up. So though it may not have been the right thing to do I did it anyway because my mate is not a quitter. I bitch slapped him.

His eyes snapped open when he felt my hand connect with his face and his eyes got a surprised look in them when he saw me standing in front of him. It looked like he was going to take a while to speak so I got to work on his chains.** (The chains have vampire venom infused in them so that is why he couldn't escape. Just wanted to say for those who were curious how they held him captive.) **

I was thinking about taking the tape off his mouth but wasn't in the mood to be lectured on how this was too dangerous. That was a mistake. I knew trying to break the chains would waist valuable time so I started to melt them.

It was coming along nicely when I heard Jasper start making noises. I automatically reached for my venom infused sai; mixed martial arts weapons that I carry in my waist band on my back. Before I could grab them I felt a hand grab my hair, which I forgot to put up, and yank me away from Jasper.

A newborn went and ripped the tape off his mouth and while their back was turned I killed the two holding me. I head butted one and when he let go of my hand in shock I set my fist on fire and punched the other one in the chest. I made the fire spread and killed him from the inside out.

The next one swiped my feet out from under me and when I got back up it turned into target practice. I would throw pieces of metal and he would doge them. When four more newborns entered I set my whole outer body on fire and started fighting so that whenever I hit they would start to burn.

I started jumping around the small space, hitting them when they're back is turned. More and more kept showing up so I shot out a huge bolt of lightning and used my telekinesis to close the door and keep it closed.

I went back to melting the locks and within minutes Jasper's feet were free. I must have lost my focus when I felt someone come up behind me I knew my control on the door had slipped. When I turned around to face my opponent I was surprised to see Ethan. I knew I couldn't turn my back on him so I started sending waves of heat at the locks on his hands while I kept a stoic front so he wouldn't know I could still get him out without touching him.

"_Hello Isabella, it has been quite a while since we saw each other last. How've you been?"_

"_I've been better. I was hoping to just have a nice and quiet week but I guess someone out there thought otherwise. Tell me how have __**you**__ been?"_

"_I also feel the same Isabella. You see, the girl I fell in love with left me for no reason and to get her attention I have to kidnap her brother's friend. Would you care to tell me why you felt so strongly about leaving me after I gave you everything?"_

"_Ethan, I never meant to hurt you. I just knew I wasn't the one for you. You didn't have to throw away your life or kidnap my friend to gain my attention. A simple phone call would have been fine really. _

_We could've still been friends and I would have even helped you find your mate. But I can't do that now. There are many reasons why I can't help you now but all I need is one."_

"_And what reason might that be? Please do tell."_

"_The reason that I cannot help you now is that you kidnapped my __**mate**__. I'm sure you didn't know and that is perfectly understandable but no matter. You almost killed; my mate meaning you almost took my life and not just any but his. _

_So because you decided to take my mate and your intentions were to kill, now that I have gotten him back your life is forfeit. And if you don't understand that I am going to put it in a way you will. I am going to kill you." _

Faster than they could see I grabbed my Sais and threw them at the two newborns surrounding. They hit their hearts and I watched as they died instantly. I stopped sending waves of heat to Jasper's chains so I could focus on the fight.

Ethan ran at me and I slid under him when he jumped in the air. When his feet touched back down I kicked him in the back. I used telekinesis to bring my weapons back and started taking them all down one by one.

From the corner of my eye I watched Ethan run from the room and knew I would have to end this quickly if I wanted to make it out of here with Jasper. I threw my Sais at Jasper's chains and heard them snap in half. I back flipped next to him and froze the room.

I quickly unfroze him, grabbed my Sais and began carrying him out of the room. They hadn't been feeding him any blood so he couldn't even walk on his own. His arm was around my shoulder and the other was holding my hand.

I knew he wanted to talk but all his strength was going to making sure he didn't fall. When we got to the hallway I quickly froze everybody and kept moving. I knew if we stopped it may take long for us to start again. We bypassed the floor I came in on and just went straight for the exit.

I got him into the car quickly and when we were far enough away from the building, I blew it up. I didn't want any of them coming back for him or me. I dropped the car off at some random parking lot, pulled out some money, and hailed a cab that took us to the hotel.

I checked in and took us to the room. Since none of us sleep I got a one bed suit. I laid him down on the bed and immediately went for my bags. I pulled out bottles and bags of blood. I knew Jasper could smell them really well because even though he was weak he still got up and came over to me for some.

I gave him enough so he had enough strength to function but not to fight. When he finished he just sat on the bed and stared at me. I was getting ready to yell when he said,

"_We need to talk."_


	6. SORRY

**I want to kill myself. Please forgive me for this note. I know you are all thinking me an asshole for getting you excited but please understand. I have just been grounded and am not allowed on the computer (I'm doing this in secret) and can't update. I am not giving up on my stories so please just wait for me. My fans are my inspiration. I will be writing updated versions and when I can I will update as soon as possible. PLEASE WAIT FOR ME! Thank you to all the people who read my stories.**

**(A depressed) Audrey Noxy**


	7. I'M BACK!

Guess what readers! I'm back! I hope you didn't wait long. Look forward to ALL my stories being updated this week. Thank you so much for staying with me. Hope you like my new chapters.


	8. Kinda Perfect

_**Previously on: Do You Remember**_

_**I checked in and took us to the room. Since none of us sleep I got a one bed suit. I laid him down on the bed and immediately went for my bags. I pulled out bottles and bags of blood. I knew Jasper could smell them really well because even though he was weak he still got up and came over to me for some.**_

_**I gave him enough so he had enough strength to function but not to fight. When he finished he just sat on the bed and stared at me. I was getting ready to yell when he said,**_

_**"We need to talk."**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Somebody Else to Love Me**_

"_Ok, talk. Actually I'll go first since we apparently __**need **__to talk. What the fuck were you thinking? Letting them take you, HA; what a perfect idea! Can you even comprehend how worried I was? Seriously, what possessed you to just let them carry you away and __**not **__I repeat not put up a fight?! I mean really-." _

"_Well what was I supposed to do?! Escape and let them come for you, fuck that!"_

"_NO! You weren't supposed to get your ass caught at ALL!"_

"_Yes, because I am a man to lie down and let you be taken! Death is a small price to pay for your safety."_

"_No, no it's not a small price. No one cares about my safety! And what about your family; what about Alice?! They all love you and you are willing to throw it all away for what, for NOTHING!"_

"_No! Not nothing, for you! I was willing to throw it all away for you! You are my ma-."_

The silence was deafening. He stopped; he couldn't even say it, no. He didn't want to say it. The only man I loved more than my brother, the only man right for me, didn't want me as his mate anymore.

'_I didn't know what I was going to do; he's already marked me so now no vampire will ever want me.'_

He sat down on the bed slowly and it hit me. He was probably thinking of the best way to tell me that he didn't want me. He still loved Alice. It was Edward all over again except I never loved Edward like I love Jasper. When I got my voice back and spoke, I couldn't stop myself from whispering. Maybe if I didn't break the silence I could keep my composure long enough to get out the room.

"_Well, um, there's blood in the bag and the bathroom is that way. I brought you a change of clothes. They're not designer clothes so you don't have to wear them. I'll be at the bar if you nee-want me. I'll be back in like an hour."_

I quickly grabbed my jacket and fled the room. My body went on autopilot from there. It was like an out of body experience. I sat at the bar in the hotel and kind of watched myself get fed up with getting hit on by old geezers. I watched as I rose to my feet and went to the closest club I could find.

I came back to my senses when I felt hot hands on my body. I was grinding with a hot guy and had a bottle of whiskey in my hand; my good friend Jack. I quickly downed the bottle, got rid of it and started to have some real fun. If the guy I loved wouldn't love me I guess I'll find someone else to, for a night at least.

I'd chosen well. Tall, blonde, good dancer, muscular to just the right degree, and knew just how much to take control. Only problem I found was the striking resemblance between him and Jasper. I mean even when he blatantly refuses me I still can't let go of the guy.

'_I still can't find a guy that doesn't look like him and still appeals to me.'_

I shook my head to get rid of the thought. That was not what I needed right now. I got back into the song and started swing my hips more. Mr. McHottie, what I had now dubbed my _wonderful_ dance partner, started to gain a little more courage. His hands started wandering and I let them because they honestly felt 'oh so good.' I could feel he was about to turn me around when he stopped cold.

I quickly turned and saw Jasper standing behind him, coal black eyes, (and judging by 's face), pushing a fuck-ton of fear into him. After urinating and running away, Jasper grabbed my wrist and started dragging me towards the exit.

"_Um, what do you think you're doing?"_

"_**What am I doing?**__ What the fuck do you think you're doing?! That guy is lucky I didn't rip his fucking hands off!"_

'_God this man is confusing. First he shows up here and scares away, now he's dragging me through the club, and he's wearing the clothes I bought him. Wait!_

_He's wearing the clothes I bought him! Damn, he looks so sexy. I am quite proud of my choices; cowboy boots, black jeans, black button up (open of course) with a white tank, and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows._

_Why did I have to choose such a great outfit on him? I mean he looks good in everything but he looks the best in comfortable clothes. The preppy clothes he wears looks uncomfortable and make him look like a school boy. Whether he loves me or not I do not love a school boy; I love a man.'_

I came out of my thoughts when I heard the slam of the door and realized we were back in our hotel room.

'_When did we get back to the hotel? Why am I on the bed? Why is he on top of me? Why the hell am I continuing this inner monologue, questioning myself, and not him?'_

"_What in god's fucking name do you think you are doing? Cause' there's like this new thing and it's called personal space. And what happened back at the cl-."_

I stopped short when he put his nose to my neck and started running hit up and down. He moved one his hands from by my head and hoisted my leg up on his hip. In no time he had both my shoes and socks off. He was simultaneously bringing noises from my mouth that I hadn't made in a long time.

'_What do you think you're doing? Fight back, stop him, just do something for god's sakes! Oh, but it feels oh so good.'_

Then I felt it. He was nipping at my neck and the sharp pain, though it still brought pleasure, knocked me back to Earth and in to reality. _'What was I thinking, this was wrong!'_

With no clue where it came from, I pushed him away. We were both breathing heavy. I knew if they were still beating, our hearts would be pounding. I tried to clear my throat but nothing came out. I tried again and managed to speak without my voice wavering.

"_We should get out of here. I'm sure your family is missing you and it's safer if we don't stay here too long. I'm going take a quick shower and then we can head out."_

"_Actually, we still haven't finished our conversation."_

"_Alright, fine, say what you need to so I can jump in the shower."_

"_Why are you being so difficult about this!? You and I both know we need to talk, especially about what just happened!"_

"_Here, I'll make it easy for you. That thing that just happened didn't mean a thing and once I graduate I will be out of your life."_

"_Will you STOP making decisions for me!? When did I ever say that I wanted you out of my life? And DO NOT say what just happened meant nothing! You may have forgotten but I know you. _

_I can bet my life that that did not mean just anything to __**you.**__ Especially going by the sounds you were just making. If you can look me in the eyes and tell me that what just happened meant absolutely nothing to you and you don't love me anymore then I will pack up my stuff, go home, and never bother you again."_

There it is my chance to do the right thing. All I had to do was look him in the eye and say that I didn't love him and the kiss meant nothing to me.

I got up slowly and felt my shirt fall back down to my waist though it didn't completely cover. I stopped walking when I finally reached him and connected our eyes. I opened my mouth to speak and I felt it. It was as if I was choking without the pain.

I couldn't do it. I couldn't look him in the eye and lie to him. I loved him, with all my heart, and that kiss meant the world to me. I cherished all his kisses. I could see an arrogant smirk forming on his face when he finally realized that I couldn't say it.

I quickly turned around, grabbed my stuff, and went to take a shower. I was standing under the hot spray and silently cursing myself when I felt my sadness begin to overwhelm me. I stifled my sobs with my hand as I thought about how much I loved him and how he didn't love me.

Yea, we might've kissed but were vampires. We are naturally attractive creatures and physical relationships with a person who is not our mate don't mean much to us.

I guess that's why it hurt so much. The fact that I would never even consider doing that with someone else he has already done more. I could feel my knees shaking and I wanted to collapse but I didn't give in. I was stronger than that, or that was what I told myself.

My sobs were still racking through my body when I felt wrap around my waist. A gasp escaped my lips before I could stop it and I went to turn around but was stopped.

"_Let me hold you. Let me stay."_

I silently nodded my head and he began to wash me. With my eyes closed I turned so that my front was facing his. I opened my eyes slowly when I felt his fingers run over them.

I could feel those three words at the tip of my tongue. I wanted to say them so bad but I knew it would only complicate things further. So I enjoyed the moment. And decided to deal with the Cullens, Ethan, and all our other fucking problems later. Right now I was in my love's arms and life was kinda perfect, for now.

**Sorry it took so long to update. I will try to update again soon. And yes they do have sex in the shower. This is a rated T story so I can't write about that. Thanks for your patience. ;)**

**Audrey**


End file.
